


Someone Like You

by senseiPusan



Series: I Wonder [1]
Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Kidnapping, Concubine, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Goblins, Kidnapping, M/M, Orphan - Freeform, Orphanage, Other, Poetry, Sex Slave, Slave Trade, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Trolls, big little lies, kill all humans, prisoner, troll market, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Prince Nuada is suspicious on how the Reader knows so much about him. Reader doesn’t really know what to do. Being prisoner of Prince Nuada is weird when you don’t know who you are.





	Someone Like You

It was late and you knew it. But you just wanted to get home; work was more stressful and annoying than usual. Flashlight in hand, you head down to the old service tunnels. The quickest way isn’t the safest way but today you don’t care. Your goal is to get back to your dingy basement studio.

“Damn, I turned right when I should’ve turned left.” With a grumbled sigh you turn around to back track. The momentum of your movements make you crash face first into something. Stumbling backwards you somehow manage to stay on your feet and keep ahold of the flashlight. An achievement in itself. Rubbing the pain away, an angry grumble comes from whatever you ran into.

Raising the flash light slowly, the light falls onto the shape of a man. Dressed all in black with only a red sash and a strange emblem around his waist. Moving the light higher you can see the long white, golden tipped hair. The black tint around his eyes and on his lips are off setting to his porcelain white skin. Letting out a small squeak of surprise, the anger is present in his golden eyes. The look of disgust he has spikes fear in you.

“Uh… Sorry I bumped into you.” Apologizing you try not to stare in alarm.

His silence doesn’t lead anything to hope for. It only seems to infuriate him more that you apologized. As he forces you to back up into the wall.

“I am Prince Nuada. Humans are unwelcome here-”

“Nuada?” You cut him off, confused you know that name. Your eyes search his face, quickly scanning for any signs that may aide you. You know this name but you can’t place it. “Nuada….The Golden Army!” It suddenly hits you and blurting it out. You don’t know if it’s right or wrong.

Prince Nuada is the name of a character from a book you have. The book is about war between the humans and the people of the mystical realm. King Balor, leader of the magic elfin race, commissioned the creation of a “Golden Army,” and a crown that would allow anyone with royal blood to command the Army. The Golden Army attacked the humans with no mercy, and eventually Balor became consumed by regret. A truce was called; humans were given control of the cities while Balor’s elves would keep to the forests. Balor shattered his crown as a peace offering, giving one piece to the humans. Balor’s son, Prince Nuada did not agree with the truce. The Prince went into exile, vowing to return when his people needed him as the Golden Army laid dormant.

“What do you know of the golden army?”  His eyes narrow at your response.

The only way you can truly explain is to have him follow you home. “Come with me.” With a burst of courage, you grab his wrist and pull him to follow. Walking fast you go in the right direct this time. Exiting into the small side alley next to your alley.

Keys in hand, you rush down the steps that lead to your door. Opening the door you turn the lights on before dashing to your pathetic little bookshelf. So pathetic that there are only eight books. Nuada’s eyes scan your tiny home.

“Here it is. The Golden Army.” Handing him the red leathered book. You can see the suspicion he has about what you are doing.  The book is old with only gold cursive on the front saying ‘The Golden Army’. There is no indication of who or when it was written. He flips through the pages marveling at the condition of the book and the pictures that express the text so well.

“How did you get this?” He sounds as if he is accusing you of stealing it.

“I don’t know, I was found with it.” Shrugging you shift uncomfortably in his stare.

“Found?”

“I’m an orphan. The orphanage said they found me with only this book, a note that said my name and birthdate.” It’s annoy having to explain being an orphan.

“That’s why you said ‘The Golden Army’, it was because of this book.”  

“Yes.”

Showing no emotion he stares at you and the book for a long time. He eventually starts to circle around you, tucking the book back on the shelf.

“You are coming with me.” Grabbing you by the arm he drags you back outside.

“Hey hey what are you doing?” Raising your voice, you lean away as much as possible.

“You can’t be trusted. Until I decide what to do with you. You shall remain under observation.”

“Well can I at least lock the door first before you drag me away?” With a scowl you jerk your arm out of his grip.

~

“Mr. Wink we have a visitor.” You swore he just chuckled saying that. He drug you farther than you have ever been underground.

From the side, a giant creature steps out of the dark with a growl. Frozen and wide eyed the creature in front of you is called Mr. Wink. He is big and tall, right tusk is chipped and has a metal right hand.

“Hi.” Mumbling you can only just stare. Mr.Wink growls at your response.

“Mr. Wink is a cave troll. They aren’t too found of other creatures, especially humans.” Nuada smiles.

“Ah…”

Nuada moves to a corner removing pieces from his clothes, it looks like armor that you didn’t notice before. Mr. Wink growls again before turning away from you. Not knowing what to do, you decide it is probably best to stay out of the way. Cause to stay alive, being insignificant and invisible is the way to go. So you sit down beside the wall.

Taking the place in, there is an opening in one wall that leads to subway rails; an anvil and blacksmith equipment. The slow drips of water coming from a hole in the center of the room, letting in a column light. And up on a ledge underneath some stairs it what looks like his bed. A pile of pillows and blankets.

“What are you doing?” His voice snaps you back to attention.  

“I figured you would want me out of the way but still able to see me. I thought that sitting by the wall was a good option.” Your voice wavers at the end. You start second guessing your decision.

“It seems you already know your place.”

“Uh, my place?” You’re even more confused and immediately can tell that he thinks he is the superior one.

“You deplorable creatures should have been left in the dark. Never brought to intelligence and the surface.” He practically snarls.

“Well humans are assholes.”  You shrug off his comment, you’ve heard worse.

“Yes, and how would you know? You are one too.”

“I repeat I’m an orphan. Forgive me if my views are bitter.”  With an eye roll you begin to wonder how boring this is going to be. You’re basically an insult navy seal.

“You hate your own kind?”

“Yeah for the most part.”

Amused with your answer Nuada turns away. He proceeds to pretend to ignore you for the rest of the night. You know he’s pretending because you can still feel his eyes. You could always feel the eyes on you at the orphanage.

You don’t know when you fell asleep but someone rustling your hair makes you jump. Looking around Nuada is standing over you.

“Come I will show you out.” Stumbling you quickly following him up the narrow stairs and up into daylight.

The deal ends up being that Nuada only lets you leave the lair so you can go to work. Allowing you only just enough time to stop by you apartment to make sure no one has broken in. otherwise Mr. Wink somehow wiggles himself inside while you take a quick shower or do laundry. Surprisingly for a cave troll he’s really flexible.

“Shoot.” Dropping a book, you lean over picking the book up. Dusting off the dirt as you stand.

“What is that?” Nuada has a focused stare.

“What’s what?” You’re confused about what he is talking about.

“That. The tattoo on your back.” He stands up and lifts the back of your shirt up.

“I don’t know, I’ve had it as long as long as I can remember.” Sometimes you forget that it is even there. The black forest  silhouette extending from your upper back to just above you butt.

“As long as you can remember?”

“Yeah that’s another weird thing about me… I remember the darkness and the pain but nothing else before the orphanage.” Looking away you wince at the memory.

“How old were you?” He drops the shirt to stare at you closely.

“Five.”

“I thought you were abandoned as a baby.”

“Nope. Everyone thought it was weird, even myself that a child so young would have tattoos.”

“It glows.” He says monotone.

“Glows? What do you mean it glows?” Scared, this is new information about yourself that you didn’t know.

“Written in Elven.” He lifts the shirt back up. His cool fingers begin tracing the invisible words. “They are the sun and I am the moon. I am nothing without the light they give me.”

“Huh….. who would have thought. I have elven poetry hiding in my tattoo.”

“Someone who knew what to look for.” He whispers.

“Look for?”

Nuada doesn’t continue, he ends the conversation. Leaving the room. Mr. Wink takes charge of watching you.

~

Months go by and your starting to think that he just wants you around as company. He doesn’t try threats or useless glares anymore to make sure you come every night. He’s become more open in conversations with sideway smirks. Hell Mr. Wink is like an old guard dog that doesn’t care anymore. Even the breeze and grind from the passing trains are like a distant noise.

It’s not that you are scared of Nuada and Mr. Wink, they’re both creepily scary. But it’s the hope and content of being needed. At the cost of being a prisoner, that someone wants to see you everyday. Lying to yourself that you are becoming friends, is what drives you to return every night. Even hearing his rant about humans the first time scared the shit out of you but it’s just something that you’ve learned to ignore. Cause humans are assholes.

Nuada has even sent you on a few errands down in the troll market but after the last errand. You refuse to go alone or at all. Nearly getting killed by three vendors for accidentally knocking down their stalls. Thankfully you ran into Mr. Wink at the last moment, because they started chasing you. Now it’s only with Nuada or Mr Wink, or its just a plain no go. Mr. Wink was actually laughing in his own way, all the way back. This surprised Nuada, so he had to know what caused this reaction. Now whenever the market is mentioned the teasing begins.

“You know what I would really like right about now.” You fiddle with the shirt hem watching him work with on his automaton. Its moments like this when you can stare at him without being questioned. Its weirdly soothing to watch him. You find it amusing that he is oddly into mechanics.

“I don’t know friends?”

“No, well yes-ish but I was going to say hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yeah it’s a warm drink made from chocolate and you can put marshmallows in it. I sometimes call it diabetes in a cup.”

“I know what hot chocolate is. What is diabetes in a cup?”

“Since chocolate is sugar and hot chocolate is basically liquid sugar. Diabetes is a health condition the humans can die from because of unsafe levels of sugar in the body. Thus diabetes in a cup.”

“If you’re brave enough, you can go. The troll market has a drink similar to it.” He sends you a smirk.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m good.” Clamming up you go back to watching him silently. He chuckles at your retreat. You hate to admit it but his teasing makes your heart skip a beat. As you slowly realize that maybe you have been more than just staring at Nuada.

~

Since Nuada hates just about everything that’s human. There’s not a lot of things you can bring down to the lair. Not that you have much. Which leads you to investing in a library card. It gets boring staring at Nuada after awhile. Besides lately your mind has started to wonder about how his body could be used for dirty things.

“The bitch lives?!” Angrily screaming. It’s not until you recognize Nuada’s voice, are you pulled back into reality. “Huh? You say something?”

“I asked why must you scream while reading?”

“I did no such thing.”

“You screamed the bitch lives.”

“I did not.” Scoffing you pretend to not know what he is talking about.

“Y/N.” He gives that stern stare that says I’m not stupid.

“Maybe I did maybe I didn’t. I will deny it all.”

“The book angers you that much?”

“No, just the character. He thinks he’s all that and an asshole. He was shot but survived.”

“You think that you should stop reading?” His tone sends a shiver up your spine.

“Eh, once I have the urge to throw the book I will.” Returning to the book you pretend not to be blushing.

~

Running late, you are jogging down the alley. Turning down the smaller side alley you don’t see anyone standing at the corner.

“Hey Y/N.” The voice comes from behind you.

“Huh? Brenden?” Turing to the voice. Blinking you can’t believe it’s him. Brenden was a year older than you at the orphanage and he always got in trouble because of his failed schemes. You know it’s him cause who else has a scar by their left eye that goes the whole length of their face.

“Yup. How’s it going?” He pushes off the wall, walking closer.

“Good. How have you been?” Being polite you decide that talking to him a few minutes won’t hurt. You’re going to be late anyways. You can deal with Nuada’s lecture and empty threats.

“I’ve had better days but i found this thing that’s going to set me on easy street.”

“What did you find?”

“You.”

“What?” Confused two men suddenly grab you. Lifting you off the ground. While another gags you. Kicking up a fuss their grip only tightens.

Brenden walks around and pulls your shirt up. “Still the same. You know I always wondered if there was a reason for this tattoo.” His hand rubs your back making sure the tattoo isn’t fake. “Now I know why. I found someone who will pay a pretty penny for you.”  He whispers into your ear.

Horrified you are filled with instant regret. You should have gone underground right after work and not stopped by the apartment.

You’re dragged along and thrown into a van. Brenden and the men holding you follow suit. As the van speeds away a gun is held to your head while one goon handcuffs your wrists. Another ties a rope around your torso and arms.

The drive is long before the sliding door opens. The guy with the gun motions for you to get out. Brenden leads the way through the condemned building. There’s not many possibilities of escaping. You’re bound and gagged but you still look. All you can think of is how pissed Nuada is going to be.

The hall opens into a giant room. At the far end is a goblin with two bodyguards. Looks like he is the buyer.

“Gniosb! I expect you have my payment?” Brenden smiles, halting in the middle of the room. Forcing the other group to approach.

“You have the Sevlir?” The goblin speaks. He’s short with crooked pointy ears, skin a pale gray that looks burnt.

“As promised. This is Y/N, the Sevlir I told you about.”

“Good good.” The goblin walks circles around you. “Yes they will do nicely. Young, resilient and strong. It will be exciting to break them in. Your money.” The goblin gestures and one the bodyguards hands Brenden a sack.

Brenden counts the money before handing you over. The goblin uses the rope to hold you close so he can lick your face. Repulsed you lean away, willing to give anything to be back in Nuada’s lair.

“You will obey me.” The goblin grips your hair making you look at him. The pain brings tears to your eyes but still you twist away from him.

“Aargh!!”

A blood curdling scream comes from the doorway. Everyone jumps at the scream. Peeking over your shoulder. You see the source. Nuada is standing near the dead body that used to be a minion of Brenden. Armor on, drops of blood slide off his sword.

Making eye contact a wave of relief and inferiority wash over you. Nuada is furious; eyes narrowed in an intense stare, mouth pressed into a thin line with a rigid posture.

“Who are you?” Brenden asks.

Your eyes never leave Nuada. His flicker to Brenden and you know this isn’t going to end well.

“I am Prince Nuada Silverlance, the Crown Prince of the Bethmoora clan. You are a thief. I have claimed Y/N as my Sevlir. They belong to only me. You will pay for this grievance.”  Nuada raises his sword at Brenden.

“P-Prince Nuada? You stole this Sevlir from Prince Nuada? You fool, you’ve killed us all!” The goblin starts to shake, slowly backing up. Dragging you with him as a shield.

“I didn’t know Y/N had been claimed. There are no markings.” Brenden starts backing up.

“Humans. Greed has burned a hole in your hearts that will never be filled. Your audacious actions will be your end.”

It’s over in seconds. You’ve seen Nuada train, but seeing him in combat is terrifying. So agile he moves at a super speed that each strike is fatal. Everyone drops like flies. Barely breathing, Nuada stalks towards you, glaring at the goblin.

“I’m so sorry Prince Nuada. I had no idea where he was getting the Sevlir. I did not know it was yours.” Gniosb grovels, pushing you towards Nuada. Stumbling you glare at the goblin.

“Your misguidance ends with you.” Nuada growls beheading the goblin on one motion.

Petrified, at his response to the kidnappers you don’t want to know what his response will be because you got kidnapped. He wipes the blood off and places the sword back into its sheath before looking at you.

His predatory nature makes you flinch. Shutting your eyes you await whatever punishment there is.

“Y/N.” Cool hands brush your face and the gag is removed. “Look at me.” He commands. Slowly opening your eyes, Nuada is staring intently at you.

“I swear I was on my way.”  Your voice shakes.

“Y/N there is no reason to fear. The snotling imps informed me that you had been kidnapped.” Untying you he scans for any injuries.

“You’re not mad?” Something doesn’t seem right.

“I’m furious.” Terrified you stop breathing. Nuada notices before deciding to continue. “Furious at them.”

Sighing in relief. You watch him curiously. Never has he shown this much care for your physical and mental state.

“We are leaving.” He drags you by the arm.

“Wait, what is a Sevlir? Everyone keeps saying I’m one and I have no idea what that is!” Pulling back you get him to slow down. You are the only one out of the loop.

He stares as if he is searching you soul. “…A Sevlir is a concubine. Long ago they were the intended concubines of the prestigious and royal people. In recent years it has turned into sex slave ring. Sevlir are selected as children. Given a sheltered life with extensive education including physical intimacies. The selected have a tattoo that is to be only visible to their owner. The tattoo will have something written in it that will glow.” He is hesitant to tell you the truth.

“A sex slave?…that’s-that’s… That’s why you questioned the tattoo then dropped the subject? You knew what it meant and didn’t tell me?” Offended it’s hard to process the truth.

“Better that you didn’t know.”

“Better that I didn’t know? Nuada, Brenden almost succeeded because I didn’t know what I am.” You scoff at his response.

“Why do you think you were abandoned? The person who was in charge of you felt pity and left you at that orphanage.” He doesn’t spare your feelings in his anger.

“Then why come for me at all?” Staring wide eyed you can’t believe he said that. None of this is your fault, you never intended to be a Sevlir or an orphan. Is this why he has kept you? So you could be his sex slave?

Nuada scowls before jerking you along. The frustration in his eyes is equal to his hate for humans. He ignores your question, saying nothing for the rest of the night. Except to forbid you from leaving for the next week.

So for the whole next week you ignore the shit out of him. Not acknowledging his presence, no eye contact or answering when he speaks to you. So far as to volunteer to go with Mr. Wink to the market. His brutal honesty still stings. It reminds you of the long days at the orphanage when they would do adoption days. You were never chosen, looked at sometimes but the couple always pick another child. Each time leaving it’s mark that you are unlovable.

From what you gather from Mr. Wink’s garbled, grunting speech. Nuada’s patience is running thin. Not that you really care, you would piss him off until he snapped and killed you. Just to spite him. You notice he’s training more than normal and his bad attitude is corresponding with his bitterness. As if it’s a way of resisting to kill you.

Then it happens, the final straw breaks. Nuada was trying to speak to you. You got up and started walking away. He grabs your arm dragging you back to the wall. Before you know what’s happening, Nuada has you chained to the wall and is holding your face tightly in his hand so you can’t look away.

“I’m talking to you. How dare you walk away.” He’s madder than you have ever seen him. With a glare that could shoot daggers.

“I can walk away if I want to. I’m not your slave.” Yanking on the chains, they’re not budging.

“No, you’re acting like a wild animal that needs to be put down.”

“Then go ahead.” Yelling in defeat, the sadness inside expands. The darkness swallows you and you are trying your hardest not to cry.

Nuada is taken aback that you feel this way and that you would suggest it. “Do you really feel that way?” He lets go of your face to push the stray hairs away.

“Why not? You hate humans. I wouldn’t have to fulfill any of that Sevlir nonsense. Besides I thought we were becoming friends but you lied to me. So why not?”

“Why did you think I’ve made you return here every night?” He searches for the right words. “A Sevlir has no life. It is one that is lived in fear, chained to the highest bidder wondering who will take them next. … even though you are human, I did not wish for you to deal with that burden.” His eyes soften.

“….You should have said something in the first place.” Glancing away you feel sort of stupid now.

“I-”

“Don’t interrupt. I understand that you had your reasons. But details like that need to be discussed. As we have learned there are people who try to profit from this- this curse. And you are stuck with me now because if Brenden told anyone about his scheme. They will come looking for me and have probably trashed my apartment already.” Angrily locking eyes you say what you must before losing courage.

“You are free to stay forever. Will you forgive me for not understanding this emotion?”

“I forgive you…… Now are you going to undo theses chains? It’s just like in Scooby Doo.”

“Scooby Doo?” Nuada questions as he unhandcuffs you.

“A kid’s show. Scooby Doo taught me that in the end the real monsters were always human.”

~

It’s been a couple weeks since you started talking to him again and forgave him about not telling you that you were a Sevlir. You have also non-officially moved in, not that you had been living at your apartment. But neither one of you have said anything about what he said when he rescued you. You’ve been mulling his words over and over.  Hearing him say those things made you realize that you don’t want to be with anyone else. Even if it’s just as his ward, you would rather stay with him.

You’ve also been wondering if there was a deeper meaning to why he rescued you. He hates humans with a passion and you are human. Maybe he has developed a soft spot for you that’s more than he leads on to be.

Coming to the conclusion that he isn’t going to say anything. The only way he is only going to say something is if you trick him into talking about it. You stop at the library for a particular book to help you and the bakery for some of those sticky buns he secretly loves.

You make yourself comfortable on the ledge. Draping a blanket across your shoulders, you stare at Nuada a little while. He’s hunched over near the hearth, his entire focus on cleaning his sword.

“What are you reading?” He asks pulling you out of your trance.

“William Shakespeare.”

“Shakespeare? An illiterate human who profited on emotions.”

“Well some of the sonnets are okay for him being illiterate.”

“Like what?”

Smiling you open the book to the premarked page.

“From you have I been absent in the spring, When proud pied April, dressed in all his trim, Hath put a spirit of youth in everything, That heavy Saturn laughed and leapt with him. Yet nor the lays of birds, nor the sweet smell of different flowers in odour and in hue, Could make me any summer’s story tell, Or from their proud lap pluck them where they grew: Nor did I wonder at the lily’s white, Nor praise the deep vermilion in the rose; They were but sweet, but figures of delight, Drawn after you, you pattern of all those. Yet seemed it winter still, and you away, As with your shadow I with these did play.”

“Lament over his separation from his beloved. Everything is enjoying springtime and rebirth, but he is in what seems to be a hideous winter. Everything of Spring reminds him of them, the beauty of the seasons are based on what he sees in his love. The poet only toys absent-mindedly with these manifestations of beauty, he desires the real thing.”

“You know a lot about human poetry.” Your surprised at his knowledge.

“Poetry is just words.”

“Well I like to think that it is a way to express your feelings as an art form.”

“Drivel.” He continues to clean his sword. Taking a deep breath, it’s now or never to tell him how you feel.

“You have become my fantasy. The prince of the fairy tale. I’m dreaming of you, always you’re with me without fail. In my dreams you kiss me and hold me oh so tight. My heart on wings is soaring. Reaching boundless heights. You come to me so gently. And take my hand in yours. You lead me to a new life. And take me through love’s doors. Thoughts of you have filled my mind. My heart with love for you. Can all these dreams be reality? Can my dreams becoming true?”  Biting the inside of your cheek you turn and look a the wall.

Nuada stops mid motion. His ears must have failed him. You just said you loved him. His eyes marvel at the sight; the blush on your cheeks, your averted gaze and the way you are trying not to fidget because you can feel his gauze.

“I love you, I don’t know how. I don’t know why. I just do. You are the sun and I am the moon. I am nothing without the light you give me.” Believing that he is just responding to your poetry with more poetry, you sigh.

Jolting at the sensation, his cool fingers brush your cheek. Looking at him, you didn’t expect this. His stealthiness doesn’t prepare you for his close proximity. He is sitting on the edge leaning in close, still rubbing your cheek.

“I meant what I said when I retrieved you. You are mine alone, no other shall make claim to you.” The strength in his golden eyes hold you in place.

“Oh…I just .. I just didn’t know for sure.” Blushing you give a small smile.

“Silly human why did you think I kept you around?” He chuckles darkly.

His hand moves to the nap of your neck. A firm unhurried guide, maneuvering you closer. Seeking contact with your lips to his. Everything blacks out as he is the only thing you focus on. Placing a hand on his knee you lean up, meeting his lips. The kiss is sweet and deep. Reminding you of how the old movie stars used to kiss. And you love every second of it.

~

Over the years the two of you had become one. Only you knew how he really felt about you. Showing only you his vulnerability and softness. But you knew the moment it was all over. The second you saw him holding the broken crown. He had finally started the war against mankind, like he always said he would. A small piece of your heart broke at his glory.

The next few hours were spent in ecstasy. He celebrated the joy of success while you committed everything about him to memory. The sounds of his breathing to the shape of his face, his crooked smile, the feeling of his skin to his smell, making sure that everything about him was burned into you. Falling asleep, Nuada was still high on adrenaline.

Even while sleeping you could feel when his body warmth move away. The plus side of being connected as his Sevlir allowed you to feel his presence at all times.  

It’s early morning when Nuada jarred you awake. A red demon had killed Mr. Wink in the troll market and that he was going to retrieve the last piece of the crown no matter what. He kissed you passionately saying he loved you and would return. And that for no reason should you leave the lair. For your safety you must stay hidden. He disappeared without another word.

That was days ago and you can feel the emptiness. In the back of your mind you know that he isn’t coming back. That’s why you started making plans on what to do if he didn’t come back. Stay here and defend yourself in this tomb or be a hobo traveling place to place. You’ve always wanted to see the Grand Canyon.

The shuffle of footsteps approaching pulls you out of your fire staring haze. Sounds of people who don’t know the terrain. It must be someone who wants to impose on Nuada’s territory or they’ve come to kill you or take you away for your true purpose. A set of footsteps fall shortly behind you.

“Y/N?”  A quiet, humble voice speaks. Raising your head you question who it could be, no one down here knew your name. “Y/N, Princess Nuala sent me….. She said that you shouldn’t be alone.”

“They’re not coming back are they?” You have been sitting in front of the fire alone ever since he left and now the last connection you had of him is gone.

“No.” His voice sounds sad.

“Figures it would end this way.” The tears begin streaming down. Standing up you begin packing the rest of your stuff into a backpack. You already had packed the essentials and quit your job last week. You had a feeling that something wasn’t right weeks ago.

“What do you mean?”

“That Nuada would be challenged for the crown. Him saying something about ‘you are going to have to kill me before I give up’. Then it boiling down to Princess Nuala sacrificing herself because that is the only way to stop him.” Turning around you get a good look at the person you’ve been talking to. A tall, lanky blue fish-like man.

“How do you know that?” He shift his head to the side as he shuffles in place.

“I know Nuada. He once told me that whatever happens to him happens to Nuala and vice versa.”

Suddenly there’s the large red demon yelling inside the doorway. Quickly being followed by a human woman.

“Let’s go Abe did you find what you-” He stops as he stares at you in confusion. “Abe pal, who is this?” He sighs giving a look at the fishman you have been talking to.

“This is Y/N. Prince Nuada’s consort.”

“Consort?” The red one questions.

“Yes. Consort is the proper name of the spouse of a reigning monarch or intended monarch.” Abe continues.

“You’re human.” The girl states with a hint of confusion.

“It’s strange I know. The person who was dead set on killing all humans is married to one.”

“You mean that we came down here so you could retrieve Y/N?” The red one asks with slight annoyance.

“Precisely.” Smiling he holds out his hand. Go figure that Nuada already had a backup plan for your safety.

It seems like the phrase is true. When one door closes another one will open. It appears that they are part of the next step in your life. His honesty helps make your decision.

Cautiously you reach for his extended hand. Holding it tightly you let him lead the way, to the new chapter of your life.


End file.
